Fazbear & Friends Pizzeria Animatronics review
by Springtime Bonnie
Summary: All Fazbear & Friends Animationic review
1. Toy Golden Freddy Fredbear

**Ch 1: Toy Golden Freddy/ Toy Spring Freddy**

 **Name:** Toy Golden Freddy

 **Known as :** Toy Spring Freddy

 **Occupation:** Lead Singer in the Fazbear & Friends Pizzeria

 **Species :** Animationic Bear

 **Color :** Gold

 **Gender :** Male

 **Inform:** Toy Golden Freddy is a 6th generation Animationic 2.0 created by Princess Amber and Susan Star in a tribute of to the original Spring Freddy/Golden Freddy. Toy Golden Freddy have the ability to split into a cloud of Animationicium. Toy Golden Freddy is a reverse engineered from the scavenged remains of Nightmare Fazbear. Amber oversaw the production of Five prototypes Toy Golden Freddy's,but since each Toy Golden Freddy was directly from Nightmare Fazbear's own source code, they all took on a twisted,sinister appearance and were subsequently recycled. Amber grew increasingly frustrated with the project,since she wanted the final product to have Toy Freddy's friendlier,kid friendly appearance. Finally Toy Golden Freddy because more like Toy Freddy appearance

Author Note: Which each Animationic review will a question about past form

Question : Golden Freddy appears in which Five Nights at Freddy's first


	2. Toy Springtrap The Rabbit

**Ch 2: Toy Springtrap**

 **Name :** Toy Springtrap

 **Occupation :** Guitarist in the Fazbear & Friends Pizzeria Band

 **Known as :** Toy Spring Bonnie

 **Gender :** Male

 **Species :** Animationic Rabbit

 **Color :** yellowish gold

 **Inform:** Toy Springtrap isa 6th generation Toy Animationic 2.0 created by Princess Amber and Susan Star in a tribute of the original Springtrap/Spring Bonnie. Toy Springtrap have the ability to split into a cloud of Animationicium.

Compared to the other redesigns, Toy Springtrap seems to have undergone the most drastic changes. He is colored a bright shiny gold , with his belly and the insides of his ears colored a pale, powder blue. He has green eyes, magenta eyelids, long eyelashes, and rosy red, blushed cheeks. He also has a white circular tail, which can only be seen when he is crawling through the Right Air Vent. He also has eyebrows, unlike the original Springtrap, and no longer has similarities to Golden Freddy appearance-wise.

Like the other toy redesigns, he is much smoother in texture compared to the original animatronics. He also has a more modernized appearance, bearing multi-jointed fingers and a hard casing, as opposed to the fabric covers of the originals. Toy Springtrap also sports a red bow tie, whisker spots, and buck teeth, unlike his original counterpart. His eyes also appear articulated, as if he can move them freely. In a paranormal manner, his pupils grow smaller the closer he gets to the player.

Like the original Bonnie, when on stage, Toy Springtrap plays a guitar, which is red and gold with a black neck. However, unlike his counterpart, Toy Springtrap can be seen with his guitar while absent from the Show Stage. He can be seen holding his guitar in Party Room 3, though he is not seen with it elsewhere.


	3. Salvagio The Italian Bunny

**Ch 3: Salvagio The Italian Bunny**

 **Name :** Salvagio The Italian Bunny

 **Occupation :** Pizza Marker

 **Known as :** Toy Bonnie

 **Gender :** Male

 **Species :** Animationic Bunny

 **Color :** Reddish white and green

 **Inform:** Salvagio is a 6th generation Toy Animationic 2.0 created by Princess Amber and Susan Star in a tribute of the original Toy Bonnie . Salvagio have the ability to split into a cloud of Animationicium.

Compared to the other redesigns, Salvagio seems to have undergone the most drastic changes. He is colored a bright red , with his belly and the insides of his ears colored a pale, powder white. He has green eyes, magenta eyelids, long eyelashes, and rosy green, blushed cheeks. He also has a white circular tail, which can only be seen when he is crawling through the Right Air Vent. He also has eyebrows, unlike the original Toy Bonnie, have no similarities to Bonnie appearance-wise.

Like the other toy redesigns, he is much smoother in texture compared to the original animatronics. He also has a more modernized appearance, bearing multi-jointed fingers and a hard casing, as opposed to the fabric covers of the originals. Salvagio also sports a green bow tie, whisker spots, and buck teeth, unlike his original counterpart. His eyes also appear articulated, as if he can move them freely. In a paranormal manner, his pupils grow smaller the closer he gets to the player.

Like the original Toy Bonnie, when on stage, Salvagio plays a Pizza . However, unlike his counterpart, Salvagio can be seen with his Pizza while absent from the Kitchen. He can be seen holding a Pizza in Party Room 3, though he is not seen with it elsewhere.


	4. Balloon Girl

**Ch 4: Balloon Girl**

Character Information

Known as

JJ

Species

Humanoid

Gender

Female

Occupation

Vending balloons

Starting location

Game Area

First appearance

Night 2

 **Balloon Girl** , abbreviated to **JJ** on the Custom Night screen, is an antagonist in _Fazbear and Friends Pizzeria and a 6th generation Toy Animationic 2.0 created by Princess Amber and Susan Star._

Appearance

Balloon Girl is a human-like animatronic with a round body, peach-colored skin, large, purple eyelids, a purple triangular nose, red-brown hair, and a toothy grin. Like the other new animatronics, she has blushed cheeks, which are colored magenta. is notably the smallest animatronic in the series.

She wears a purple and blue vertically-striped shirt with two black buttons down the middle. The propeller cap she wears also bears the same pattern. she wears blue pants and simple, brown shoes. In her right hand, she holds a purple and blue striped balloon, and in her left hand, she holds a sign that reads " **Balloons!** ".

Behavior

JJ will not begin moving until Night 2. She starts in the Game Area and will eventually come to The Office via the Left Air Vent. With each of her movements, the player can hear her saying " _Hello_ ," " _Hi_ ," or simply giggling. JJ will not show up on any cameras except the Game Area and the Left Air Vent, keeping her path of approach hidden.

Balloon Girl is the only animatronic that will not kill the player, but rather disable the lights (the Air Vent Lights and Flashlight). When the lights are disabled by Balloon Girl, the player is especially vulnerable to Salvagio's attack, as he can no longer be stunned with the now disabled Flashlight. Putting the head on while she is looking into The Office through the vent until the player hears JJ crawling back through the vents will prevent her from fully entering The Office. Upon exiting the vent, he will return to the Game Area, and her cycle will repeat.

They are also the only three non-animalistic animatronics in the series. BB and JJ clearly appears to be based on a human, The Puppet only retains the general shape of one.

JJ is the only animatronic who speaks in full words, with a non-distorted human voice.

Some members of the community have compared Balloon Girl to the Female Villager from the _Animal Crossing_ series, specifically his _Super Smash Bros._ incarnation. Both have a similar appearance (small, large round head with triangular nose, stubby arms with spherical hands) and both attack in a more indirect way, compared to the other characters, that includes the usage of balloons.

The Female Villager also has a popular alternate interpretation as a psychotic killer underneath a more innocent exterior


	5. Funtime Foxy The Pirate Fox

**Ch 5: Funtime Foxy**

Character Information

Known as

Funtime Foxy The Pirate Fox

Species

Animatronic Fox

Gender

Female

Occupation

Ventriloquist

Starting location

Kid's Pirate Cove

First appearance

Night 3

 **Inform:** Funtime Foxy is a 6th generation Toy Animationic 2.0 created by Princess Amber in a tribute of the original Mangle. As her name suggests, Funtime Foxy is a large, animatronic fox with white and Pink, tattered fur. She has yellow eyes, red eyebrows, and three strings of hair from the top of her head. She has a hook for her right hand, and her left hand has been worn down to the endoskeleton. like the stereotypical fox, Toy Foxy does have a tail.

Like all of the other Fazbear & Friends characters, Funtime Foxy has a set of teeth. Funtime Foxy's teeth, however, appear to be the sharpest out of all the animatronics, being similar to those of an actual canine, while the other animatronics' teeth resemble human-like dentures or herbivorous teeth. It's also notable that, in keeping with the pirate motif, she has several golden teeth and also appears to have some teeth missing though this may be due to her needing repairs. She also has a hanging jaw; this is also likely due to her needing repairs.

Her upper jaw muzzle is speckled on the sides with black dots, indicating translucent whiskers. It is possible that these whiskers may have simply been removed due to disrepair.


	6. Withered Funtime Foxy The Pirate Fox

**Ch 6: Withered Funtime Foxy**

Character Information

Known as

Funtime Foxy The Pirate

Species

Animatronic Fox

Gender

Female

Occupation

Decommissioned

Starting location

Parts/Service

First appearance

Night 3

 **Inform:** Funtime Foxy's suit has become even more tattered and the fur on her left ear has come off completely. The teeth of her endoskeleton are now clearly visible, this being true with every old animatronic. However, in comparison to Salvagio, Springtrap, or even her brand new counterpart Cartoon Funtime Foxy, Funtime Foxy actually seems to be in better shape, since, just like Toy Golden Freddy, the worst damage she has on her are just some huge rips. Unlike some of the before mentioned animatronics, Funtime Foxy is not entirely stripped off her costume, nor is she missing her face or any limbs.

Notably, the design of the original rips have changed or enlarged slightly and resemble the type of rips seen on Withered Toy Golden Freddy Fredbear, showing off the upper portion of her endoskeleton arms. The sides of his face and his chin are now much more pointed. The fur on his lower torso is almost completely missing, revealing his endoskeleton. Like Toy Springtrap, she has three toes in this game, instead of two.

Funtime Foxy also lacks eyebrows, like every other old animatronic, excluding Cartoon Toy Springtrap and Cartoon Toy Golden Freddy. Her black dots on her snout have been removed, and her nose is smaller as well. Her hook is dangerously sharp, and it seemingly can bend and swivel.

Locations

Parts/Service is the only room in which Funtime Foxy will appear on camera. If all of the other animatronics have already left, she can appear standing in the middle of the room. She will also come directly back here when the player manages to repel her. Funtime Foxy will then make her way back to the hallway outside of The Office.


	7. Withered Balloon Girl

**Ch 7: Withered Balloon Girl**

Name : Withered Balloon Girl

Occupation : Decommissioned

Known as : JJ

Gender : Female

Species : Humanoid

Color : purple and blue

Starting location: Parts/Service

Inform: Her model has similarities with Bonnie's model from _Five Nights at Freddy's 2_ , namely, her missing left arm and wires coming out of her right eye socket, her hat is tilted slightly to the left. This time around, Balloon Girl has an upper set of teeth, while her head appears far blockier. Her Balloon Sign is gone, her eyebrows are thinner, and she has embossed inner ears. Her eyes are in a slight different position, meaning one of her eyes go up and down, and also seem to have been placed deeper within the mask. Also, her body appears to be smaller and much rounder. The reason for her disrepair is either from neglect by the old company or the fact that her was simply used for parts, as she was just old and is explained that she has gone through an attempted retrofit, but was left unfinished after the management chose to make Cartoon Balloon Girl.

Location

Balloon Girl starts moving on Night 2, although very inactive on said night, and activity only picks up on Night 3. Balloon Girl starts the night in the Parts/Service room, looking rather dazed, with the other old animatronics, with Balloon Girl being the last to exit the room. She then enters into the Main Hall and then to Party Room 3 to stare into the camera, before standing in the hallway just outside The Office, only a step away from entering.


	8. Withered Toy Springtrap The Rabbit

**Ch 8: Withered Toy Springtrap**

Name : Withered Toy Springtrap

Occupation : Decommissioned

Known as : Toy Spring Bonnie

Gender : Male

Species : Animationic Rabbit

Color : yellowish gold

Starting location: Parts/Service

 **Inform:** He is a heavily damaged rabbit animatronic of a dirty golden color. A great portion of his right ear is missing with wires sticking out of the stump left behind. Toy Springtrap's entire body is torn and tattered with gaping holes exposing caging and wires throughout, thus making Toy Springtrap appear much more macabre-looking than any of the other animatronics from previous installments. While both hands and feet are attached and generally intact, his legs are entirely stripped from the mid-shin down, fully exposing endoskeleton metal and wiring. From his right hand, half of the middle finger is missing. Both of Toy Springtrap's eyes are properly set inside his head and appear to be a pale gray. However, during his jumpscare, they seem to take a pale greenish hue, although this could just be because of the lighting. A single button can be seen on his chest.

He does not typically open his mouth - instead, Toy Springtrap wears a permanent, wide grin as the material surrounding his teeth has deteriorated. It is explained in-game that this new appearance is due to an attempted retrofit of the old animatronics that took place before they got junked in favor of the toy models such as Cartoon Toy Springtrap.


	9. Glitterstrap The Rabbit

**Ch 9:** **Glitterstrap The Rabbit**

Name : Glitterstrap The Rabbit

Occupation : Decommissioned

Known as : Glitters

Gender : Female

Species : Animationic Rabbit

Color : yellowish gold

 **Inform : Glitterstrap is presumably an early model of a Springtrap/Spring Bonnie suit**

 **She is a heavily damaged rabbit animatronic of a dirty yellow/green color. A great portion of her right ear is missing with wires sticking out of the stump left behind. Glitterstrap's entire body is torn and tattered with gaping holes exposing caging and wires throughout, thus making Glitterstrap appear much more macabre-looking than any of the other animatronics from previous installments. While both hands and feet are attached and generally intact, his legs are entirely stripped from the mid-shin down, fully exposing endoskeleton metal and wiring. From her right hand. Both of Glitterstrap's eyes are properly set inside her head and appear to be a pale gray. However, during her jump-scare, they seem to take a pale yellowish hue, although this could just be because of the lighting. A single button can be seen on her chest.**

 **Close examination of Glitterstrap and the rare boot images depicting her show that there appear to be human remains within the suit. When viewing the torso and other exposed sections of the endoskeleton, there are chunks of dark pink material that resemble human innards. In the boot images, Glitterstrap has her jaw open and is pulling the suit's head up, revealing a mummified-looking human head. The jaw and teeth of the head can be briefly seen during her second jump scare and can also be seen when she's on CAM 15. It is revealed in the Night 5 minigame that these innards belong to Susan's Mother Madison after she was killed by the Spring locks within the suit.**

* * *

 **History:** **When Madison returned to the restaurant to help set free the animatronics, she awoke the ghosts of the five children Purple Guy murdered. Terrified by the spirits, Madison ran into the safe room where Glitterstrap was placed for storage. She wore the suit to hide from the ghosts, and the trick appeared to have worked at first, causing her to stand up suddenly and laugh at the ghosts while inside Glitterstrap.**

 **However, the previously mentioned faulty mechanisms within Glitterstrap malfunctioned, causing Madison to be crushed and sliced by the internal springs and gears, thus killing her. Phone Guy's tapes also foreshadow this, as he explains that the person wearing the costumes must not get moisture on the spring locks or make sudden movements to decrease the chance of injury. Madison broke these rules; she made a sudden movement by jumping into the suit, and failed to notice the rainwater seeping into the building and onto the spring locks, resulting in both the locks becoming loosened by moisture and her brutal death.**

 **10 years later, Fazbear and Friends : The Horror Attraction was opened as an homage to The Missing Children Incident and other incidents that made Fazbear and Friends Pizzeria infamous for being haunted. Employees found Glitterstrap in one of the safe rooms and reused him for the attraction. However, at night, she roams the halls, presumably possessed by the spirit of Madison.**


	10. Phantom Toy Golden Freddy Fredbear

**Ch 10: Phantom Toy Golden Freddy**

Name : Phantom Toy Golden Freddy

Species : Animatronic Bear

Gender: Male

Color : Burnt

Phantom Toy Golden Freddy is an antagonist in Revenge of Fazbear & Friends and one of the six phantom animatronics in the game. He is a hallucination of a burnt and damaged Toy Golden Freddy Fredbear.

Inform: Phantom Toy Golden Freddy is essentially the same model as Phantom Freddy from the second game, but he lacks eyes and instead has white pin-pricked irises like the other phantoms. He appears to be charred or burnt, possibly foreshadowing the fire that breaks out in the establishment. His mouth can usually be seen hanging open. His lower right leg is never visible in the game, however his lower right leg appears to be missing and torn (as seen when he is walking across the window).

His model has similarities with Phantom Freddy's model from Five Nights at Freddy's 3, namely, his missing left ear and wires coming out of his right eye socket, even the way his hat is tilted slightly to the left. Interestingly, he appears to be colored golden, or at least green, though this may simply be from his burnt appearance or the overall green hue of the game, as the other phantom animatronics share the same properties of his color scheme.

Behavior

Phantom Toy Golden Freddy will randomly appear to walk across the window in front of the player. The player must be viewing either the Monitor or the Maintenance Panel until Phantom Toy Golden Freddy finishes walking across the length of the window to avoid triggering his jumpscare. When he finishes walking across the window, the player must be viewing the maintenance panel or the monitor. If the player fails to do this while Phantom Toy Golden Freddy is wandering, he will duck down, completely removing himself from the player's sight. He will then jumpscare the player a few moments later.

A very simple strategy to avoid Phantom Toy Golden Freddy is to simply ignore him. The player is advised not to stray away from the camera's view for too long, as this can trigger his attack. The moment the player exits the camera, Phantom Toy Golden Freddy can attack.

If the player stares at Glitterstrap without pulling up the Monitor or Maintenance Panel when he is in the window or the doorway, Phantom Toy Golden Freddy can attack with no warning, disabling the ventilation system.


	11. Nightmare Springtime Bonnie The Rabbit

**Ch 11: Nightmare Springtime Bonnie The Rabbit**

* * *

Character Information

Known as Springtime Bonnie

Species: Rabbit

Gender: Female

Color: Green/Golden

Starting location: Left Hall, Right Hall

First appearance: Night 5

* * *

 **Nightmare Springtime Bonnie** is the presumed main antagonist of _Fazbear & Friends The Final Chapter_ and one of the seven nightmare animatronics in the game. She is the nightmarish, twisted incarnation of Springtime Bonnie, the mascot of the restaurant known as Fredbear's Family Diner. and is the Sister of Spring Bonnie.

Appearance

Out of all the nightmare toy animatronics (except for Nightmare Shadow Bonnie), Nightmare Springtime Bonnie seems to be the least damaged. She is slightly bulkier than the other nightmare animatronics. She is a mottled golden color with various splotches of brown and has many tears and holes in her suit. She wears a golden/red bowtie and small top hat with a black stripe. Furthermore, she has two black buttons on his chest which is similar to BB's from _Five Nights at Freddy's 2_. she has a large head with puffy cheeks, exposed gums in dark color, and a wide mouth full of long, sharp teeth. Her head, like all the other nightmare toy animatronics, also appears to be separated into two parts. Her muzzle is squarish, similar to Nightmare Freddy. Her small eyes are grey and metallic with bloody red irises, and has several long wires poking out from each of his eyes in the form of eyelashes. Her claws are green-colored and razor-sharp, keeping with the nightmare toy animatronic motif. The hands both have exactly the same design as Nightmare Shadow Bonnie and the other nightmare animatronics. Furthermore, her hands are bigger with fingers (except for both thumbs) colored in red. As with all the other nightmare toy animatronics, her kneecaps as well as shoulder pads are missing, and has a large hole located from the lower part of her left thigh. Most of the fur on her ears is missing. Her stomach is similar to Nightmare Bonnie's chest with dark green coloring and a large slit at the lower part armed with a set of razor-sharp fangs. She also has what appears to be a reddish tint at the roots of her teeth, possibly hinting that she is the culprit of The Bite of '87.

Behavior

Nightmare Springtime Bonnie will appear in Night 5 (for the full night) and Night 6 (from 4 AM onward). When active, no other animatronics will attack which, to a degree, can simplify things.

Nightmare Springtime Bonnie will approach from either the Left Hall or Right Hall. When looking at her in the halls, flicking the Flashlight off and on will cause her to approach while closing the door will make her retreat back around the corner. At random points throughout the game, the player will hear Nightmare Springtime Bonnie laugh loudly, which means that her minion Springerlla will appear either on the Bed (at which point the player must simply shine the Flashlight on her for a brief period of time) or in the Closet (at which point the player simply has to close the door for a brief period of time). But be aware, if the player hears laughing _and_ footsteps, then Nightmare Springtime Bonnie is _not_ in the Closet or on the Bed.

To defend against Nightmare Springtime Bonnie's attack, the player must pay close attention to the sounds she makes as she runs to tell which direction she's going. Therefore, it is crucial to use stereo speakers or headphones with the sound turned up to an acceptable level. Likewise, the player can also hear when Nightmare Springtime Bonnie has left the door in a similar manner and can return to the middle of the Bedroom.


	12. Nightmare Funtime Foxy The Pirate Fox

**Nightmare Funtime Foxy**

* * *

Character Information

Known as Funtime Foxy

Species: Fox

Gender: Male

Color: White/Pink

Starting location: Left Hall, Right Hall

First appearance: Night 2

* * *

 **Nightmare Funtime Foxy** is an antagonist in Fazbear  & Friends The Final Chapter and one of the seven nightmare animatronics in the game. She is the nightmarish incarnation of Funtime Foxy. If the player is not careful and does not check inside the Closet often enough, Nightmare Funtime Foxy will attack them, resulting in a _Game Over_.

shie is replaced with Jack-o- Funtime Foxy in the Halloween Edition.

Appearance

Nightmare Funtime Foxy is a tall, white and pii, and withered version of the original Funtime Foxy with a lighter coloring on her stomach, jaw, and some parts of her head. She has one major tear in her lower torso. Her legs are completely stripped from the shins down with her endoskeleton revealed on the legs. Her left hand is designed much like Springtrap's and the other nightmare animatronics, although that it is much different than her original counterpart, as Nightmare Funtime Foxy's hand is covered by the animatronic suit. The right hand is replaced with a sharp metal hook, like her original counterpart. She has razor-sharp teeth and toes. She lacks an eyepatch, unlike her original counterpart.

Just like every other nightmare animatronic, Nightmare Funtime Foxy's head seems to be separated into two parts. Half of her muzzle is completely missing, revealing a metal frame beneath. Her eye-sockets are wide. The material above her metallic, orange eyes has completely rotted away. There's a large rip on the top right side of her face. Large portions of her ears are absent as well.

Behavior

Nightmare Funtime Foxy becomes active in Night 2 and can be seen in the Right Hall alongside Nightmare Balloon Girl or the Left Hall alongside Nightmare Toy Springtrap; she can occasionally be seen peeking around the corner in Nightmare Balloon Girl's or Nightmare Toy Springtrap's place, the player can predict this action by hearing fast footsteps, similar to the ones the player hears when the original Funtime Foxy runs through the West Hall in _The Return of Fazbear & Friends _. Failing to keep Nightmare Funtime Foxy at bay will allow her to sneak into the Closet and stay there the whole night, thus making the checking of the Closet necessary, compounding to the player's laborious task of checking the doors and the bed.

Just like in the first game, Nightmare Funtime Foxy's behavior comes in five phases, which can only be seen when approaching and inspecting the Closet with the Flashlight (that is, if she has already snuck into the Closet). With every phase comes an increase in urgency to shut the Closet doors on her, and with every night comes an increase of speed in the advancing of phases, yet an increase of difficulty in resetting her back by even a single phase.

Phases

Initially, only a Mangle plushie will be found sitting in the Closet. The player can then quickly proceed to exit the Closet without worry. Nightmare Funtime Foxy has transformed into her nightmarish incarnation and is standing upright, with only her lower torso, right leg, and hooked right hand visible. It is still safe to leave her and check another location. Nightmare Funtime Foxy is now in a crouching position, her gaping, toothed lower jaw exposed for the player to see. Unless Nightmare Toy Golden Freddy's tiny counterparts or anything else prove to be a bigger threat, the player should now hold the Closet doors shut on Nightmare Funtime Foxy. Nightmare Funtime Foxy's head is now visible over her foot, her glaring orange eyes staring at the player and her heavily toothed mouth gaping open. The first time the player checks him while she'll in this phase in the night, she will snap at the player's face with an angry growl. This gives the player the message to immediately close the Closet doors, or else they'll be attacked by her the next time they move elsewhere. If the player is facing the Bed or walks back towards the center of the Bedroom from either the Closet or the Doors while Nightmare Funtime Foxy is in her crouched position, then Nightmare Funtime Foxy will eventually forcefully turn the player around (if they are facing the Bed) and jump at the player, screaming and shaking violently, ending the game and sending the player back to the title screen.


End file.
